puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas
To get a kiss from Garu, Pucca digs a wishing well but ends up on the opposite side of the world, finding a western replica of Sooga Village. "Rootin' Tootin' Ninjas" is the first segment of the eleventh episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired December 11, 2006. Summary At the Goh-Rong Restaurant, Garu is happily enjoying a bowl of noodles when he spies Pucca staring at him. He tries to ignore her but when she zips over to try and kiss him, he runs off, still slurping a particularly long noodle from his bowl. Pucca grabs the noodle which jerks Garu to a stop while snapping it halfway. Pucca charges after him but the ninja ducks into the men’s restroom and the defeated Pucca angrily retreats. The chefs console her over her wish for the perfect kiss and suggest the use of a wishing well, though Sooga Village doesn’t have one. Undeterred, Pucca finds a shovel and sets out to make one herself. Outside, Ching is skipping rope with the help of her swords but is interrupted when Pucca runs by. The Noodle girl quickly digs a hole and after calling in help from the Goblins, her wishing well is constructed to Ching’s amazement. The girl throws in her coin and makes a wish, then prepares for her kiss. Back at the restaurant, Garu peaks out from the restroom to look for Pucca, then immediately ducks back inside. Pucca is disappointed that it hasn’t worked and Ching suggests it might work better if she digs the well deeper. Hopeful, Pucca jumps into the well and starts digging once more, throwing up dirt clods that from a mountain in the center of the town. Ching calls down to her that she’s gone deep enough just as Pucca pops out on the other side of the world, having burrowed her way right through the center. Ching, who seems to have fallen down the well, comes out right behind her. Looking around, the girls discover that they’ve entered an alternate version of Sooga Village, Tampopo Gulch, that’s set in the Wild West. They’re intrigued by their own alternative selves, though Ching wonders why the Native American-her would want to wear an eagle on her head. The town law officer, Marshal Arts, who is Garu’s alternate, spies the two newcomers and is on the way over when Pucca’s dancer alternate hops between them, love struck. She prepares for a kiss, but the Marshal walks right past her and instead presents Pucca with a heart, causing Ching to comment that not everyone is the same as in Sooga. Dancer Pucca is enraged by this and jealously rips the heart to shreds. Pucca is furious and Ching is equally outraged, but becomes distracted by a card game in the Saloon and runs off to play with the Alternative Vagabonds. Sooga Pucca and Dancer Pucca are squaring off and after knocking away Marshal Arts when he tries to break it up, Dancer Pucca throws her mirror image by her hair, only to have a horse dropped on her in retaliation. Back in Sooga Village, Abyo and Garu are sparring against each other while, without noticing, scaling the mountain that Pucca created from her digging. By the time they notice, Abyo trips and lands on Garu, sending them rolling down the hill and crashing into the well. Dancer Pucca kicks Sooga Pucca into the Saloon as they continue their battle, using tables and even the piano as ammunition, which saddens Western Pianist Dada. The piano lands on Marshal Arts and both girls rush to the aid, finding him now flat as a doormat. Deputy Ssoso comes running in to inform the Marshal that the Hapkido Kid and his gang have just rose into Tampopo Gulch; so, pulling himself together, Marshal Arts hands out badges around the Saloon, deputizing Ching, the Puccas, and others to help him fight. Meanwhile, Garu and Abyo continue to fall down Pucca’s well. Marshal Arts and his deputies stand guard as over the horizon arrives the Hapkido Kid, actually an alternative version of Tobe but with a mustache, and his gang who are currently rustling cats across the plain. Marshal Arts confidently alts him by throwing a deputy badge like a shuriken and slicing off the top of the rustler’s hat. Angered, the Hapkido Kid attacks and a war breaks out in town as everyone (minus Santa and Dada) beat off the criminals. Even Pucca and her alternate version put aside their differences to fight, but are quickly lassoed by the Hapkido Kid who declares himself to be the one in charge of Tampopo Gulch. At this same moment, Garu and Abyo finally fall out of the wishing well and while Garu immediately disables the Kid, Abyo disarms him which allows the Puccas to escape. Sooga Pucca wraps the villain with his own rope then sends him spinning like a top. The Kid finds himself surrounded and after being threatened by Marshal Art, he and his gang flee for the hills. The townspeople cheer for their victory and the Marshal turns to Pucca, offering her a kiss which makes Sooga Garu visibly worried. The noodle girl seems happy about this while behind her, the resigned Dancer Pucca begins to cry. However, Sooga Pucca bypasses the Marshal and instead kisses the surprised and disgusted Sooga Garu, to which Ching comments she’s fulfilled her earlier wish. Marshal Arts is saddened by this but quickly finds himself lassoed by Dancer Pucca who happily rides away on her horse, dragging him along behind her. Sooga Garu and Abyo seem confused but then realize they are also in trouble as Sooga Pucca and Ching approach them on horseback while Ching calls for Pucca to “round them up, cowgirl.” The ninja boys flee into the sunset with the girls right behind them, brandishing their own lassos. Trivia * Western Garu seems to like Pucca a lot. *Garu's face seemed worried when western Garu was approaching to kiss Pucca. **He may have been surprised that there was somebody that looked like him. Gallery tootin.PNG tootin0.PNG tootin1.PNG tootin2.PNG tootin3.PNG tootin4.PNG tootin5.PNG tootin6.PNG tootin7.PNG tootin8.PNG tootin9.PNG tootin10.PNG tootin11.PNG tootin12.PNG tootin13.PNG tootin14.PNG garuworried.png|Garu looks worried. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes